Una flor cherokee
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl encuentra una flor cherokee huyendo de los lobos y decide que en cuanto llegue a Alexandria,le demostrará a Carol cuanto la quiere.


" **Una flor cherokee"**

No paraba de correr. No podía. Había conseguido huir de los lobos, a duras penas. Huyó hacia el bosque en dirección a Alexandria. Rezando para que todos estuvieran a salvo,para que los demás hubieran llegado bien, para que los niños estuvieran bien, para que ella estuviera bien...

De pronto escuchó un ruido entre los árboles, y alzó el arco dispuesto a disparar lo que fuera que viniera hacia él. Un maldito caminante lleno de plantas, era el caminante más bonito , ¿ es posible que un caminante sea bonito?, que había visto nunca.

Y entonces se fijó en el hombro del monstruo, y se quedo perplejo al ver que tenía una flor enganchada.

Una flor cherokee.

Disparó al caminante y se acercó a él para coger la flor. Y pensó en ella. Llevaba los dos días que estaba fuera pensando en ella, pero ésto, le hizo pensar realmente en ella.

Recuerdos de los días en los que Sophia desapareció vinieron a su mente, los lamentos de Carol, el como gemía de dolor mientras él la agarraba para que no se abalanzara contra su hija muerta...

Recordó como Carol había cambiado, pasando de una mujer maltratada y sin hija a convertirse en uno de los pilares de su grupo. A veces pensaba que era más importante que incluso Rick.

Estaba tan orgulloso de ella y a la vez tan preocupado por ella, justo antes de dejar Alexandria, ella le había confesado por fin lo que la tenía tan destrozada. Y él no quería irse, y pensar en el peligro que estaría pasando justo ahora...

( Flashback)

Daryl acababa de volver de hablar con Aaron y Eric, habían estado hablando de los últimos acontecimientos: la muerte de Pete y Reg. Eric les había contado que Carol y Rick estaban detras de él, que Pete maltrataba a Jessie y que eso había afectado a los dos.

Daryl no les contó nada, pero sabía perfectamente en quién estaba pensando Carol. Ed. Su maldito marido fallecido. Y seguramente estaría acordandose de él, de Sophia y estaría pasandolo mal tratando de ayudar al niño pequeño ese, Sam.

Y Daryl fuera para variar, fallandola una vez más.

La encontró sentada en el porche delantero de la casa con Sammy sentado en sus rodillas, ella le acariciaba la espalda y le decía algo. Daryl se acercó más a ellos, lo suficiente para oírlos sin ser vistos. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Carol no le hablaba, le cantaba.

"You're my sunshine, my only sunshine,

you make me happy (..)"

Daryl cerró los ojos oyendola cantar. Le encantaba esa voz tan dulce que tenía.

Pensó en cuantas veces habría cantado para Sophia, oculta para que Ed no la descubriera. Se preguntaba si alguna vez la habría cantado para Lizzie y Mika...

Abrió los ojos a la vez que ella dejaba de cantar. Vió como Sammy se levantaba y la abrazaba para irse corriendo a su casa. Vió como ella se quedaba sentada mirando por donde se había ido y se abrazaba a sí misma. Y después desapareció entrando en la casa.

Daryl esperó un poco para dejarla reponerse, sabía lo que le costaba estar cerca de niños desde lo de las niñas.. Al rato fue a buscarla, y la encontró en el porche trasero de la casa.

Hey- le dijo

Hey- le respondió ella con esa media sonrisa suya.

Se sentó al lado de ella, en silencio, oyendo sus propias respiraciones.

Siento no haber estado .. sé lo de Pete.. sé que habrá sido difícil para ti

No te disculpes, sí, he recordado los momentos con Ed.. pero es lo que tu decías.. tenemos que empezar de nuevo.. - le decía ella mirandole con una cara que no sabía identificar

¿Lo estás intentando?- le dijo Daryl

Sí.. creo.. no lo sé – decia ella bajando la mirada

Daryl se sentía mal, no sabía que hacer para ayudarla y eso le incomodaba. Decidió levantarse e irse, pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, ella dijo algo. Algo que lo cambiaría todo.

Maté a Lizzie

Se le heló la sangre, se le detuvo la respiración.

Joder. No, eso no.

Tuve que hacerlo.. mató a Mika... iba a matar a Judith.. era peligrosa.. Tyresse es el único que lo sabe .. porque estaba allí- terminó de decirle ella y acto seguido, se tapó la cara con las manos.

Daryl no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decirle.

No quería decirtelo.. no quiero que pienses que soy un monstruo.. - dijo ella rompiendo a llorar- por favor...

Y entonces Daryl fue hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodilló delante de ella y cogió su cara con delicadeza. Ella le miraba con tanto dolor que se le escapó una lagrima

No digas eso.. por favor.. no me supliques.. no eres un monstruo, nunca pensaría eso de ti, nunca- le dijo él mirandola a los ojos fijamente- solo pienso que si hay un dios, es un monstruo, por darte niños para luego quitartelos.

Y ella se abrazó a él, como si fuera la última persona en la tierra, llorando por todo lo que había perdido, por todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Y Daryl la colocó en su regazo y le susurraba palabras de cariño mientras ella lloraba.

Pasó al menos media hora hasta que ella se tranquilizó, y le miró.

Prométeme que volverás. Prometeme que no tendré que afrontar esto sola

Te lo prometo. Ya sabes que solo un Dixon puede matar a un Dixon- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, aparte del día que ella volvió de Terminus. Día en el que él se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería y que no podría vivir sin ella. Pero eso ella no lo sabía. Merecía más que un idiota como él.

Te repito lo que te dije hace años en la granja...

Lo sé.. yo tampoco puedo perderte- dijo él mirandola fijamente, a lo que ella respondió besandole en la comisura de los labios

Entonces ella se levantó y se fue hacia dentro de la casa. Dejandole jodidamente confuso, había querido besarla pero tenía miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, ella estaba en las puertas como siempre para despedirse de ellos. De él.

Rick estaba discutiendo con Carl, mientra Carol sostenía a Judith en sus manos. Rick se acercó a ella y cogió a la niña en brazos para luego darsela a Carl.

Carol..

Tranquilo Rick, aunque tu hijo no te haga caso, a mi sí- le dijo ella riendo, haciendo reír a Rick y a Daryl- les protegeré, daré mi vida, lo sabes.

Lo sé.. intenta no dar tu vida, de todas formas.. eres valiosa, recuerdalo ¿va?- dijo Rick mientras la abrazaba

Desde Terminus, Daryl había observado como Rick hizo todo lo posible por recuperar el aprecio y confianza de Carol. Aunque nunca la había perdido. Rick le había confesado que junto a él y sus niños, era una persona muy importante en su vida, una hermana. Y que no soportaría que le pasara nada.

Cuidate Rick- le decía ella sonriendole con ternura

Rick besó su frente y se alejó hacia Michonne. Solo estaban él y ella ahora.

Mantente a salvo- le dijo ella

Me has robado la frase.. - dijo Daryl riendose

Lo sé... Nueve vidas,¿recuerdas?

Intenta no gastar ninguna estos días...- le dijo él alejandose de ella.

Pero antes de marcharse, notó como ella cogía su brazo y le besaba en la mejilla.

Vuelve a casa

Y con eso ella se marchó por un lado y él por otro

( fin flashback)

No pensaba decepcionarla, pensaba volver a ella. Y con la flor en mano se marchó corriendo, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, necesitaba explicarle que ella le había salvado, necesitaba empezar de nuevo.

Empezar de nuevo con ella.

…...

Destrucción. Eso es lo que vió cuando entró en Alexandria. Vió los cadaveres, de personas, lobos y caminantes amontonados y la gente limpiando

La buscó con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Rick en el porche. Rick sentado mirando sus manos y ella al lado, viva. Pero no con buena cara.

Ella le vió y se llevó las manos a la cara, para luego irse corriendo a la casa. Daryl estaba completamente confuso.

Lo ha pasado mal.. ha tenido que matar gente.. luego pensó que estabas muerto.. todos lo pensamos- decía Rick levantadose para abrazarle.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Rick se lo contó todo, como Carol había salvado a todos, que Alexandria casi es destruida con todo lo que amaban dentro.

Ve a por ella, por favor, y Daryl, no perdáis más el tiempo... quizás un día, te arrepientas por no haberle dicho lo que sientes.. un día ella no estará... aunque rezó porque eso no pase, porque ese día estaremos todos muertos- dijo Rick, que miró hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Carol, miró hacia él y se marchó.

La encontró sentada en la cama, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Ella le miró y bajó la cara avergonzada.

-Lo siento Pookie... demasiadas emociones... me alegro que hayas vuelto- le decía ella

Él se sentó en el suelo enfrente de ella, para poder mirarla bien. No soportaba verla sufrir.

Hey.. Rick me ha contado que te has vuelto una matona eh ?- le dijo entre risas lo que provocó que ella también se riera- te has vuelto tan fuerte.. ya no me necesitas..

¿Cómo que no? Te crees que te necesito solo para salvarme- le dijo ella cabreada

Se miraron los dos a los ojos, Daryl podía ver en su mirada cuanto miedo había pasado y Carol podía ver en los ojos de Daryl, el mismo miedo. De pronto notó que llevaba algo en la mano. Una flor cherokee

Ah.. - dijo Daryl viendo como ella miraba la flor- la encontré... me acordé de ti... me volviste a salvar allí fuera...

Ella cogió la flor, y cerró los ojos, pero algunas lágrimas la traicionaron. Daryl apartó las lágrimas de su cara y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

Te dije que no gastaras más vidas...- le dijo

Hace tiempo.. le pedí a Dios supongo.. o quien sea que pueda.. que te diera mis vidas a ti...- le dijo ella abriendo los ojos

A él se le cortó la respiración. Acababa de confesarle que le importaba más su vida que la de ella misma. Quería cabrearse pero el haría lo mismo por ella.

Venga ya, sabes que si no estás para salvarme, no me servirían- dijo él sonriendo- además necesito saber que tienes vidas extras..

¿por qué? - le dijo ella mirando sus labios y luego a sus ojos

Ya lo sabes mujer..- le dijo él inclinandose hacia sus labios- si tu caes..

Yo caigo- acabó ella la frase, acto seguido él la besó.

Fue un beso .. él se había imaginado, húmedo por las lágrimas de ella., dulce como ella.

Se apartó para mirarla y vio como ella sonreía.

Por fin, hombre, ya era hora- vio a Tara mirando por la puerta con Rick y Maggie al lado

¿Pero qué? - dijo asustandose

Queríamos ver si estabais bien y os habéis dejado la puerta abierta- dijo Rick que tras guiñarles un ojo cerró la puerta.

Se giró hacia Carol y la vió con la boca abierta.Y de pronto empezó a reirse, a reirse de tal forma que él empezó a reírse con ella. Joder, amaba esa risa.

Pues cuando echemos un polvo, habrá que echar el cerrojo por si les da por entar o algo ¿no? - dijo ella guiñandole un ojo.

Y él se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella,para seguir besándola, acariciandola, haciendola reír y intentar hacerle enter que él no le echaría un polvo, sino que le haría el amor como ella se merecía.


End file.
